


Steppin' Out Over The Line

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Halibel spends a day in the world of the living to observe, but when she spies something illicit between a woman and a dog in an alley, she decides she wants to experience it for herself. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Steppin' Out Over The Line

Halibel had spent her day among the world of the living, curious about how people in the modern world lived and eager to explore its complexities, the varied and interesting lifestyles of each person moving by her. But one in particular caught her, deep into the night as she wandered streets of a quiet residential area, caught her interest more intensely than anything else had yet. Halibel peered into an alley, roused by noise and heavy breathing to peer into the darkness, where she found a young woman with her skirt hiked up, pressed against a fence with both hands while a dogy atop her thrust wildly away at her.

Everything about the sight confused and startled Halibel. This woman was having sex with an animal, and nothing about the sight filled her with certainty or confidence. It seemed wrong, seemed crazy, and let her thighs pressed together and a curious degree of heat crept over her body. Arousal. She didn't understand it, but she felt the swell of intrigued delight take her as she stared into the darkness. She'd come here to learn, and nothing had caught her eye as much as this did; startling as it was, it pulled her in, intrigued her, and she found herself so curious that she decided she would have to seek out a dog of her own.

Down the dark alleys she went, stumbling down sand looking around for a wild dog. She didn't really know what was happening or what she was doing, and she felt like she was in a position beyond reason, inching toward the crash and opening up fully to this mess. She didn't have to look far, either, Halibel went maybe five minutes walking aimless to see a dog pass by her, with no human around. She had her man. "Here, dog," she said, motioning toward him, a bit too flat and a bit too withdrawn to show the kind of excitement living humans did with dogs, simply trying to coax it forward.

The dog himself seemed confused, too, staring up at Halibel as she tried to usher him toward her. He didn't move or respond too much, but Halibel was insistent, leaning slowly forward, and he started to patter toward her curiously.

In Halibel's mind, this dog was to be treated as a lover. That was the only reasonable way, right? She sank to her knees and pushed to kiss the dog, tongue slipping into his mouth as she determined the only sensible way forward, surely the right approach to giving him what he wanted. She didn't really understand this, didn't know quite what she was doing or how she wanted to deal with it, but she did her part to lean into this confused mess, pushing her way into the kiss and certainly catching the dog by surprise, but not necessarily catching him against this, as his tongue pushed forward to meet her attention and he gave her a bit more.

"You can trust me," she said, hand reaching lower, fumbling about in pursuit of the dog's cock and accepting that she was in a position now completely removed from normalcy. She had a need, and that need was one she moved with clear purpose to attain, fondling and caressing his canine shaft as she zeroed in on the idea of pushing forward and giving in to something more than a little bit too strange and wild to deal with. "We're going to be lovers." Were they lovers? She wasn't even clear on what she was doing or what it meant, acting on sight alone as she gripped his dick firmer and prepared herself to push forward with impunity.

The dog relaxed and allowed Halibel to roll him onto his back, his emerging cock standing proud, long, and ready to be touched. Her hand grasped it with a firm, ready confidence, and she understood what she needed to do, easing into position and indulgence as her lips parted and she prepared herself to embrace a pleasure beyond reason. Halibel wasn't sure what she was doing or why, continuing to advance forward and give in to the strange fever and frustration she didn't know that she could fight against. Curiosity bubbled inside of her hotter as she brought licks and kisses down upon the shaft firmer, embracing the strange idea and meeting this mess of confused and helpless pleasure.

The dog's noises of excitement and delight brought on a pleasure and fever that startled Halibel. She didn't understand what she was doing or why she was leaning into this mess so intensely, but she was ready to explore it, taking the dick into her mouth and pushing down, sucking it in and exploring pleasures she had to keep exploring, indulging rougher and stranger in the pleasure she got to keep exploring and feeling out. It throbbed in her mouth, the strange rushes of excitement and sensation making her struggle harder, trying to find clarity and sense in the pursuit of indulgence she kept pushing into.

Halibel sucked off a dog. She wasn't sure why she was doing it or how to handle the flare of emotions coming on with stormy intensity and pressure to take her by force and overwhelm her. She did her best to understand, did her best to feel and fumble and think her way through the most bizarre experience of her existence, sucking deeper and letting herself slip further away from focus or reason. There was a lot going on here, and as her head rocked up and down, she found herself aflame with an excitement and an enjoyment she didn't feel quite ready to face. The hand not holding his cock steady reached lower, slipping between her legs and rubbing in aimless expressions of growing excitement as the heat bubbled and swelled.

"Your cock tastes good," she said, drawing briefly back, spit strands clinging to his dick as she stared at the dog, stroking him and watching his reactions. The dog had his tongue out, panting heavily as he embraced these pleasures, and Halibel knew she had to keep pushing, knew she was on the right track as she pursued this satisfaction deeper in and let things run wildly off course. It was the most confusing and decadent rush of utter strangeness she had ever experienced, and the feelings demanded she keep going, keep pushing further along and indulging in the deepening desires and lusts threatening to take her away. She needed only keep pushing, keep shoving away and indulging as she learned how to take on these feelings.

Halibel's sucking grew sloppier and more heated as she leaned deeper into these feelings, felt the frustration rise and bubble up inside of her, a pursuit into delight and lust driving her mad with need. Never before had she felt quite so consumed and overwhelmed by pure feeling before, body giving up deeper to sensations so hopeless and bizarre that they threatened to be her undoing. Every step of the way, Halibel could learn her way around giving in, slobbering on a big dog dick and spending her time in the living world suddenly debasing herself, removed from normalcy or a shred of understanding. She didn't understand how this was happening or what she was supposed to do about it, stumbling ever deeper into confusion and learning the hard way what ecstasies she was due now, completely detached from sense and wanting only to give up further.

As his cock throbbed and pulsed in her mouth, the dog became more vocal, barking and shivering about in noisy excitement, wanting to give up more and more to the pleasures taking him away. With noisy barks that threatened to expose the cover and reveal their position, he thrashed about, and Halibel drew back to scold and silence the beast, only to receive a hot eruption of cum splattering all over her face. It was an intense mess and that splattered across her features as she knelt there about to speak only to end up instead taking on a huge facial, eyes wide and panicked as these feelings swelled hotter inside of her, and she had never before felt so scandalized, confused, and overbearingly turned on. This was so much, and she didn't have the patience or clarity of mind to say a damn thing in her defense.

Cum dripped down her face and showed off a treat of utter frustration and shaky panic that had Halibel shaken, and yet she was curiously intrigued by the chance to give in to it. "Good boy," she said, breath shaking, tense. She felt satisfied and ready, felt like she was ready to give up to even more. Shifting back away from him, Halibel decided to take advantage of how overwhelmed she felt, clothes pushed out of the way and hips rising into the air, showing off her bare pussy and the dripping, hopeless desperation holding her. She put her self out on the line here and offered up a strange rush of feelings she was stuck dealing in, and she didn't feel like she could deal with it all as she throbbed up through this heat, a frustration she kept giving up to.

The dog took her up on it, scrambling up on top of Halibel, rising to position himself over her and shoving his hips forward, clumsily sinking his way into Halibel and winding up for the thrill of fucking her. No hesitation or control, just clumsy thrusts hammering and fumbling forward, driven by primal urges that carried himself with blistering speed and desire. Intense thrusts shook the helpless Halibel, who felt herself suddenly on the receiving end of a love more intense than she was prepared to meet, shaken and shivering through the storm of utter chaos washing over her. It was intense, desperate, driven by a venomous intensity and a bliss she wanted only more of.

"More," she gasped, the taciturn, withdrawn tone she usually struck melting away as the hopeless, greedy heat quivering through Halibel increased and intensified. She wanted to keep taking it, pulled deeper into pleasures that demanded her attention, demanded that she succumb. The thick, canine cock plunging away at her brought on a rush of absolute delight, a bliss she kept pushing into, craving pleasures that seized her without sense or restraint, the chaos rushing across her body and demanding more of her. Hopeless delight kept her hungry and confused, feeling the wild, imposed heat driving her mad. Moans spilled from her lips and demanded release and excitement in a manner so shameful and so wild that she could only keep giving up, keep losing more and more to this excitement.

Steady thrusts forced dog dick deep into Halibel with each thrust, and her needy, hopeless expressions of glee became more vocal and more heated as she let him push her deeper. She didn't want anything now but to let go, giving in with a pointed desperation that didn't feel like it could be dealt with. She was lost, aimless, falling into a bubbling frenzy and panic so intense that she didn't know how to deal with any of it, hit by raw excess and fever before she could act on any of the feelings surging through her body. It felt amazing, and Halibel didn't know how to express herself as she fell victim to it, fell deeper into the haze and the lust of a pleasure so chaotic and so strange that she only wanted more of whatever this was.

Swelling, throbbing emotions kept Halibel delirious and hopeless, moaning louder in expressions of utter want and desperation, taking on this treatment with little clarity or focus, senseless throbs of pleasure wearing her down more and more with each pass. She wanted to be clearer headed and wanted to understand how to handle these emotions, but every step of the way she felt detached, aimless, falling further and further into distant ecstasy as she embraced feelings that ripped through her thoughts and left her gasping for air. She was pushed past the limit, and the desperate thrill of giving in proved so much more intense and sweet than she could have possibly believed until she was right there in the thick of it.

Deeper, more appreciative expressions of raw lust kept coming on with fire and intensity, with an excitement that had to be given up to fully. Everything that Halibel did now was in service to her need for dog dick, and she wasn't afraid of plunging into the mess, hammering away and letting her body experience the raw thrill of getting fucked into a senseless state of gooey need so deep and so shameful that she wouldn't be able to pull herself out of it. She just wanted more. More and more and more, and nothing else mattered in her state except the thrill of release, burning with a hunger like absolutely nothing she'd ever known.

The hammering greed and overbearing thrill of being pushed over the edge hit Halibel square-on, and she was overjoyed to give in at last to the orgasm she needed, her cries piercing the night as she felt like she was coming undone at the seams, unable to hold onto any shred of calm or control as she let it all go. The pleasure was intoxicating, and it pulled her deep into a clumsy hunger so aimless and so greedy that nothing else remained, pleasure setting alight her body and demanding that she come undone completely, a hopeless and greedy mess expressing her every need with thorough bliss and an ecstasy she simply needed more of.

With hard slams forward, the dog forced his knot into Halibel's pussy and let go. The suddenness of raw penetration made her shriek out louder, feeling the sudden intensity and fullness of his big dick shoving greedily into her, filling her up so much more than she was ready to deal with. It was madness, but in the best of ways, a pure, satisfying rush of emotions that don't leave time to think or wait. The pleasures just hit, and they hit with a demand that drove Halibel mad.

Pulling her head back and turning around, Halibel did the only thing she could think to do. She kissed the dog, with his knot embedded inside of her, and accepted the lusts and the satisfaction that she hadn't come here in search of, but which certainly made her feel amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
